


Lost in Imagination

by Queen_of_Corpses



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Corpses/pseuds/Queen_of_Corpses
Summary: A girl must face her childhood fears and monsters to save her brother.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Lost in Imagination

Once upon a time, there was a happy family, a husband and a wife with their son and daughter. Everything in their life was absolutely perfect. Until it wasn’t.

It was a dark and stormy night, the loving husband and wife were driving to their daughters college to visit her, the young boy sat in the back seat, his phone discarded after it died and he was now occupied by watching the mountains and forests pass them. A rising fear was deep in him, ’this isn’t right’ the boy thought, watching the trees twist and turn in the wind and rain with a clear rage. The mountains began to stir from their sleep and moving, and the shadow that seemed to chase the car started going even faster. As the lighting struck again, he saw the shadow, push the tree in front of their car with a devilish grin. And then they crashed.  
~~~~~~~

Kiara Johns was a plain looking girl, she liked to live an average life and not be bothered by most people, hence why after a while her friends stopped inviting her places after she never cared to respond. She had been working on an essay for her class when lightning had struck; with a look of despair she watched as all her hard work had been lost as the power went out. “Why does this crap always happen to me!” she angrily shouted to no one but the air. For every since she was a little girl, she had always had terrible luck while her little brother Benny, had nothing but good luck. She sighed with an irritated expression and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down, sitting in the dark and wondering what to do. 

After a while she finally stood up and lit a couple candles, her eyes darting across the room as she swore she saw something run under her bed. Slowly inching towards the bed, she lifted the blanket and let out a loud scream as she saw two glowing purple eyes staring into her own, the creature let out a scream too. They both slid away having the bed between them, panting for air, Kiara trying to convince herself she was simply seeing things from a lack of sleep; and the creature simply frazzled on how a human managed to see it. They both slowly peeked over the bed to make sure it wasn't their imaginations, their eyes widened in shock. “You can see me-” “what the hell are you?” she exclaimed in fear, ignoring the creatures' comment. “Well...you'd probably know me...as the Boogeyman?” it had an awkward smile, showing its sharp layered teeth, making her flinch.

And then, she passed out.

~~~~~~~~

She woke up a few hours later to the sound of arguing, her eyes opened to an amusing yet horrifying sight, 3 monstrous beings arguing over her essay for her class. They seemed to be attempting to rewrite it after she had fallen unconscious, "why is this topic so complicated!" the female one hissed. Kiara took a moment to evaluate their appearances, trying to figure out WHO or what they were.

The one from before, who claimed to be the "boogeyman", had a surprisingly bulky appearance, surprising in the sense that he managed to slip in and out of her bed rather easily. his glowing purple eyes were the only part of his face she could see, since he wore a full face mask, it was covered in girly stickers and a drawn on smile; probably to seem less intimidating to the frightened girl. Which wasn't exactly easy due to him being an absolute beefcake, he looked like a grey-skinned body builder, and wore something you'd find a homeless man wearing.

The second one also was a male with a lighter shade of grey skin, white spikes protruding from his back and onto his tail. He dressed like someone majoring in theater, with a black turtleneck and brown pants, it was also noticeable that he had a bright red eye-patch, it was familiar to Kiara because it was similar to the one she lost in her closet with a Halloween costume. He seemed to know how to actually use the computer "why is her computer so old" he muttered. She took personal offense to that.

The third one was the female. Out of all of them, she was the most terrifying, her body type like a tall and skinny creature. Her black long hair moving on its own while her hands were huge claws, you could practically see her spine from how skinny she was. Her eyes were like a snakes and glowing red. 

"So...uh... who are you people" the brunette awkwardly spoke up, drawing their eyes to her, making her immediately regret speaking up. "Well, since numb-skull broke the code. I see there is no use in hiding anything. I'm Auryon" the female sighed, glaring at the boogeyman, "Nicolai, but my friends call me Nico," the white spiked male smiled "this dork is Black" he gestured to the masked man who stared at her silently. "Is he normally this creepy?" Kiara asked them, "no-" "yes" Auryon cut off Nico with a snort. Flustered, Black cast his eyes downward, too nervous to speak. "So whats this code you three...things were talking about?" she asked, feeling more confident. "We are the monsters that live in your home, get that stupid look off your face," Auryon looked annoyed at Kiara's shocked expression "I am the thing living under your stairs, Nico lives in your closet; and yes, he is gay. Black lives under your bed, the issue on this topic. Is that you're too old for this, we are supposed to be in your brothers room. I hate to say this but your brothers been kidnapped by one of our own, the thing that follows your car on the freeway_" "His name is Diomedes, and hes a little bitch" Black angrily muttered.

Kiara rubbed her forehead, having difficulty understanding what was going on, she stood up but began to fall when she felt her legs become jelly. Quickly Black caught her before she fell, his eyes averted from her face, he seemed shy. "Unlike the rest of us though, Black has always stayed under your bed, we assume hes smitten with you~" Nico teased the poor bulky man, who shakily put her back onto the bed. "wait... my brother...was kidnapped" it suddenly dawned on her what they said, she looked shocked "how do you know?! Are my parents ok?" Kiara cried out. "Y-your..parents are no longer with us, I'm sorry. As for how we know, our friend London was present during it" Nico explained. 

She felt empty, her parents dead, her brother kidnapped. And her only companions to help her find them was a group of weirdos who looked like they came from a larping event as tieflings or demons with the worst sense of fashion. "Shit" Kiara muttered as the trio began arguing again, out of the corner of her eye, out the window, she saw a strange looking man smiling and waving at her.

'Weird' she thought.


End file.
